The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl
by packersgirl37
Summary: Just another stupid kids movie, right? Right, it is. And yet, it changed so much. LOLIVER might be the dumbest thing i've written or not. see for yourself three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably going to be the dumbest thing I've ever written, but I saw the movie with my little bros recently, and this popped into my head and wouldn't go away, so enjoy if you can! **

**Lilly's POV**

_The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl—_just another dorky, stupid kids movie, right?

Right, it is. I mean, the name kind of says it all. It just screams, "Lame!" Those were the same thoughts running through my head when Lindsey, my neighbor's 7-year-old daughter, shoved the movie under my nose excitedly. Oh, the joys of babysitting.

Thinking I could secretly flip through some magazines while pretending to watch the wonderful film (please note the sarcasm on "wonderful"), I agreed to her pleas and pushed the DVD into the slot.

BIG MISTAKE.

We hadn't even gotten to the part where Linus takes Max's journal before my eyes were glued to the screen with the same amount of interest as was in Lindsey's. I started remembering some of my chimerical dreams as a child, containing far-off lands in a whole rainbow of colors, animals of every size and species known and unknown to man, and Oliver and I being the heroic friends in every one. Yeah, I was a dreamer as a kid, and I guess I still am. I just don't like to show it because I'm afraid of what people will think of me.

As the movie continued, I became more and more absorbed. Max's parents' fighting reminded me of my own parental troubles, and eventually, the divorce. Then Max, Sharkboy, and Lavagirl traveled to Planet Drool, Max's dream world. My interest began to dim at that point, and I almost stopped watching all together. It was Lindsey who pulled me back into the fanciful world.

"Are Sharkboy and Lavagirl going to kiss?" she asked randomly with wide eyes.

Startled, I answered, "I don't know," and I knew I was doomed. In kicked my innate romantic fascination, the terrible thing that keeps me watching dumb TV shows and movies just for the hope that a certain couple will get together. It doesn't really help in reality, either.

So, there I was, stuck watching this movie, eagerly waiting for any sign of interest between the two. Everything was fine (depending on how you define "fine") until Sharkboy was tricked into the water with electric eels by Mr. Electricity. Then my entire world (and perception of the movie) changed. And it all started when Lavagirl said those fateful words:

"I've got to. He's my best friend."

Oh, crap.

Why did she have to say that? Why "best friend?"

Not even bothering to watch Lavagirl save Sharkboy's life, my head spun with thoughts of the one person I had convinced myself that I would never like. If I liked him, it would ruin everything. And yet this stupid movie had brought up feelings I detested and never wanted to have.

The freaky part was that Oliver (the person I didn't want to like and was afraid that I did) and I had almost nothing in common with the heroes of this movie. I mean, Oliver's a wimp, and he couldn't hurt a fly if he tried. He's not violent like Sharkboy. No, he's a donut that's clueless and awkward and donut-y. And as for me and Lavagirl, well, I don't think I even have to go down that road. It's pretty obvious that we're nothing alike.

So, why do they remind me of Oliver and me? Maybe . . . it's because they fight all the time and know just how to annoy each other.

And they'd do anything for each other.

Alright, I get it. I (gulp) like Oliver, despite his donut-ness. If I was Lavagirl and Oliver was Sharkboy, I would've sacrificed to keep him alive, just like she did.

That night when my neighbor arrived home, I very embarrassedly asked her if I could borrow the movie, saying that my best friend's little brother would love it. I knew that if anyone found out that I had lied to borrow it, or even if they saw me watching it, I would never hear the end of it, which is why I snuck it up to my room and locked the door. At two o' clock in the morning, I sat on my bed with popcorn, halfway through the movie.

There was a loud knock from outside my window which made me jump nearly a foot into the air. After I stopped the movie, I cautiously opened the window to see Oliver staring at me nervously as he hung onto the windowsill.

"What are you dong, you idiot?" I screeched as I hauled him inside.

Standing awkwardly in his pajamas and refusing to look me in the eye, he stammered, "I-I-I need to talk to you . . . about . . . "

"About what?" I said impatiently, hoping he wouldn't spy the DVD case on my bed.

" . . . About . . . Hey! _The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl! _ I love thi—" he stopped abruptly, then finished, "—s DVD case! So . . . colorful!"

"You've seen it?" I asked incredulously.

He shifted his eyes back and forth nervously, and then said, "With my little brother."

Not even thinking, I asked if he wanted to watch it with me, and he agreed a little too eagerly as I idiotically pushed the play button on the remote. As we both settled down on to my bed, dressed in pajamas and munching on the remains of the bowl of popcorn, the realization of what I was doing hit 

me like a sledgehammer. This movie had made me finally come to terms with my feelings for my best friend, and her I was, watching that same movie with that same best friend! Talk about awkward and unnerving. Oliver began to lean closer to me, and I almost started shaking. If he touched me, would he feel a spark? If he looked into my eyes, would he see al the attraction and emotion there? Seemingly oblivious to everything that was running through my head at that moment, Oliver reached over across me . . .

. . . And grabbed a handful of popcorn. I barely suppressed a sigh of relief, though I wondered what might have happened if he knew what I was thinking.

Shoving the whole handful into his mouth, Oliver kept his eyes glued to the TV as he asked, "Do you like this movie?"

My first reaction was to lie. "Pschaw, no! Why would I like—_Hiccup." _

I felt my face go red as Oliver spun his head around and said with a satisfied smile, "Looks like Lill-ay's a-lying."

Furious at his teasing, I glared at him and hissed, "Shut up, Oliver!"

"Well, look who's getting defensive! You really do like it, don't you?" he taunted. I grabbed my pillow and smacked him as hard as I could with it.

"So what if I do, huh, Oliver? You were the one who said you loved it!" I yelled.

He grabbed another pillow and hit me back. "I said the DVD case was colorful!" he protested.

"Oh, yeah right," I growled, hitting him again. Soon, we were in a full-on pillow fight with each hit being harder than the one before.

Right before I sent him another stinging blow, Oliver grew half-serious and said as he ducked, "Why do you like the movie?"

As I dodged his blow, I yelled, "Why do you?"

"I asked you first!" _Smack. _

"I asked you second!" _Duck. _

"Ladies first!" _Smack. _

"That is so sexist!"

I swung the hardest I ever had, and hit him right in the stomach, sending him flying to the floor. When he didn't get up after a few seconds, I scrambled over to him to see if he was alright. As I bent over him, he looked in my eyes and said exhaustedly, "I like the movie because the best friends end up together."

I froze. Did he really mean that? Could he be talking about us?

Before I could do anything more, he quickly sat up, mumbled something I couldn't make out, and scrambled across my room and back out the window, leaving me to dread tomorrow in a restless sleep.

**Please tell me what you think of this, no matter if it's good or bad. I need to know if I should write the ending or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know that I said this would only be a two-shot, but I'm having trouble coming up with the ending, so please bear with me as I turn it into a three-shot. Feel free to throw electronic pillows at me ! **

**xXHotMessXx: Thank you so much for reviewing! I totally agree about Lilly and Oliver being cute (well, if I didn't, I wouldn't be writing this!) Anyway, thanks again!**

**Zoey24: Yeah, I have to admit, Lilly's reaction to the movie was almost exactly the same as mine when I decided to spend some quality time with my little bros by watching it with them (minus the divorce and Oliver-liking thing). Strange to admit, I liked to movie! Anyway, I'm glad I changed Sharkboy and Lavagirl's relationship for you! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

I woke up the next day to see my room splattered with the remains of the whole escapade (if that' what you want to call it) with Oliver last night. Well, I guess I can't really say "splattered" as much as trashed. Needless to say, pillows were scattered across the floor along with popcorn and my usual clutter. I knew my mom would have a fit if she saw my room, but quite frankly, I didn't care. I mean, how was I supposed to clean when I had bigger things to worry about?

Well, really it was only one thing, and I don't really think I have to tell you what that is. This was bigger than Matt Marshall and Lu-kiss-every-girl put together. This was Oliver.

I trudged downstairs and onto my back porch, still dressed in pajamas and with my hair barely in a messy ponytail. Strangely enough, I didn't care if anyone saw me like this. Like I said before, I had bigger things to worry about. Or thing. You get the idea.

_What did he mean when he said, "I like it because the two best friends like each other"? Okay, maybe those weren't his exact words, but who cares? It's not like anyone is actually hearing what I'm thinking right now. Ugh, Lilly, focus! Maybe he was talking about Miley. Wait, what am I saying?! He had to be talking about us. Miley and Oliver? Ew!! Aagh! I'm getting off-track again! _

"Why can't I just focus?" I yelled with out realizing it. Grabbing the nearest thing I could find—my old boogie board—I began smacking myself with it between talking to myself.

_Focus, Lilly. _Smack. _Think about Oliver. _Smack. _Think about him and you. _Smack. _Think about how much you like him. _Smack. _Think about all the times you went skateboarding and surfing together. _Smack. _Think about the 64-pack of crayons. _

"Uh, Lilly? Are you okay?"

I stopped in mid-smack and saw Miley staring at me with a scared and worried look on her face.

Still frozen in place with the boogie board held above my head, I replied sheepishly, "Just thinking?"

Miley sighed and grabbed the board from out of my hands. "Why aren't you dressed? Don't you remember what day it is?"

Uh . . . my mind went completely blank, and I blurted out the first thing I could think of: "Free weenie day at Rico's?"

Miley sighed again. Come to think of it, she kind of has a problem with that.

"You wish. All the biggest sales start today! What's wrong with you?" she spit at me.

Well, where do I start? I'm in love with my best friend who doesn't have a clue but is starting to act like he does and might just like me back but I could never ask him if he does because it'd be extremely awkward, not to mention scary, especially if he _doesn't_ like me . . . Actually, never mind. Lying is much easier.

"Nothing! I just don't feel like shopping right now," I mumbled as I did my best to keep from hiccupping.

"Fine!" Miley rolled her eyes and almost ran into Oliver as she began to stomp off. Wait, did I say Oliver? He's here?!


	3. Chapter 3

"What's up with her?" Oliver asked after Miley had walked away.

"I, uh, didn't want to go shopping," I answered while trying to figure out what to say next.

Oliver began to glance around him, which made me even more nervous, as if I wasn't already nervous enough. I wanted to bring up what had happened last night, but what was I supposed to say? What if he brought it up? What would I say then? But what if we never talked about it? Would that be even worse than this stupid awkwardness?

Suddenly Oliver cleared his throat, and I looked up, half-afraid he would say something and half-afraid that he wouldn't.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean, what?" I asked back.

"What? I asked you what!"

"Well, yeah, but then I asked you what you meant by what. I wasn't asking you what."

"Eh—I—What?!" he stuttered.

Great. Now we're both confused. Good thinking, Lilly. Donut over here will probably take weeks to figure out that mess you call a conversation.

"Ugh. This is useless."

"What's useless?" I heard Oliver say. Wait, had I actually said that out loud? Oh, now you've done it.

"_What's _useless?" Oliver repeated, now looking at me the same way Miley had when she caught me literally beating myself up with the boogie board.

I finally realized that this whole conversation-thing wasn't going to work out thanks to the way things were going, and blurted out, "This. Us. I mean, I can't even have a normal conversation with you anymore, Oliver. And it's all because of that _stupid _movie!"

I turned away form him and he realized just what I was talking about. A big, arrogant smile filled his face as he said tauntingly, "You're talking about 'The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl,' aren't you?" Wow, Oliver. Took you long enough. Even through my scowl, I wanted to smile at his simple-mindedness. You know, sometimes I wonder why I like you.

Hiding the smile behind the scowl, I turned and said in my most sarcastic voice, "No, Finding Nemo. OF COURSE SHARKBOY AND LAVAGIRL!!"

Oliver cringed, and despite my anger, I wanted to laugh so badly at the terrified look on his face. But then, it dawned on him just what I had said, and he leaned forward as he stated, "You really do like the movie!"

"So what if I do?" I retorted. Haven't we already been through this? It's starting to feel like déjà vu. "Besides, you said you like it, too."

Oliver suddenly got this high-and-might look, which, needless to say, annoyed the crap out of me. "That was different," he stated, pinching his shirt and popping it.

That made me furious. Stomping up to him, I barely stopped myself from taking his shirt and lifting him by the collar and snarled, "No, it's not."

He almost yelped in fear (which, come to think of it, would have been pretty funny), then suddenly seemed to be staring at me in wonder and confusion. "What do you mean, Lilly?" he said in the most serious voice I've ever heard from him.

What did I mean? What was I saying? Was I saying—No. No, I couldn't say that. I couldn't tell him. Like I said before, it could ruin everything. You can't tell him, Lilly. What's he going to think when he finds out you like him?

You have to say something! Don't just stand there like a blundering idiot or else he'll know everything. Move! Say something! Anything! Well, not anything, but just—

"I love you."

Oh, my gosh. I just said that, didn't I? Did those words actually come from me? Oh, no, he's going to say something!

Oliver stood frozen, speechless, looking like a hot dog before it's about to be eaten (if a hot dog had a face, anyway). I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted to run away, to wake up from this nightmare of a fairy tale. Tears forming in my eyes, and becoming angry at myself for spilling everything and crying about it, I began to push past Oliver's statue of a body. I suddenly and painfully felt a sharp tug on my arm, and world spun in a 180 until all I could see was Oliver's nose and lips, which were now being pressed firmly into mine. I didn't know if it was shock or happiness which caused me to do it, but . . . I started kissing him back. This must have scared Oliver, because he suddenly pulled back and stared at me with this dazed and happy expression on his face, which was—ahem—extremely cute.

"I—I'm sorry, Oliver. I shouldn't have done something so stupid," I muttered more to myself than him.

Speaking for the first time in ages, Oliver asked, "What do you mean, Lilly?"

I didn't look at him as I said back, "Didn't I just ruin everything between us?"

"What do you mean?"

I looked up and saw Oliver was still really close to me, but the look on his face was the only thing that kept me from running away.

"We're Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Lilly, remember? It's supposed to be like this."

This time, it was me who started the kiss. I think you can guess what happened in our happily ever after.

The End

**Yay, I finished it! I hope you guys liked it! Review, please!**


End file.
